1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light gun from which a light bullet is shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shooting game is one of games of the Olympics, and the shooting game is classified into two kinds of games, i.e., a pistol game and a rifle game. The pistol game is on the extension of shooting training of a policeman and promotes shooting training effectively. An actual bullet is used in the game and the training. The use of the actual bullet is not desirable in the viewpoint of expense and safety, and it is desirable to use a light bullet such as a short-wavelength laser beam shot in place of the actual bullet. When the light bullet is used in place of the actual bullet, it is necessary to change the trigger apparatus of the gun.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a trigger apparatus of a conventional gun using the actual bullet. In FIG. 1, a barrel unit is excluded from the gun. The trigger apparatus is composed of a grip portion 101 and a trigger system fixed portion 102. A trigger operating portion 104 is rotatably attached to a main axis 103 arranged in a bottom portion of the trigger system fixed portion 102. The trigger operating portion 104 is composed of a trigger lever 105 rotatably coupled with the main axis 103, and a trigger blade 106 attached to the trigger lever 105. A trigger driven portion 107 carries out a rotating operation in conjunction with the operation of the trigger operating portion 104. The trigger driven portion 107 is composed of a first driven lever 108, a second driven lever 109 and a third driven lever 110. The first driven lever 108 is formed as a unit together with the trigger lever 105 and rotates around the main axis together with the trigger lever 105. The second driven lever 109 operates in conjunction with the first driven lever 108 but not formed as a unit with the first driven lever 108. The third driven lever 110 operates in conjunction with the first driven lever 108 but not formed as a unit with the second driven lever 109. The second driven lever 109 and the third driven lever 110 are rotatably supported by rotation axes different from each other. When a shooter pulls the trigger blade 106, based on the angular displacement in the neighborhood of the top dead point of each of the second driven lever 109 and the third driven lever 110, the third driven lever 110 rotates by a small angle so that a hammer section 112 stopped or fixed by the third driven lever 110 is released from the stopped position and starts to move in a moment in spring power. Thus, the actual bullet is shot through the explosion of gunpowder due to impact of the hammer 112. In the gun for shooting an actual bullet, the trigger apparatus, a grip 101 and a barrel passing the actual bullet are made as a unit to increase the strength, and the gun can endure the impact of the trigger operation, the explosion of a gunpowder, and the reaction of the bullet shooting.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional pistol-type light gun. The pistol-type light gun is composed of a grip 201 of wood, a barrel unit 202 which is attached to and supported by the grip 201, a trigger 203 arranged in a coupling region between the grip 201 and the barrel 202, a cocking lever 204 as a lever used to return the trigger, a front side gun sight 205 arranged in the front position of the barrel unit, and a back side gun sight 206.
The pistol-type light gun is held by one hand of a shooter in the state that his arm extends into a target direction, the shooter sets his sight on target using cross lines of the gun sights 205 and 206 while restraining the fluctuation of his arm, and then a light bullet is shot toward the target by pulling the trigger 203 with his finger. The trigger 203 gives the reaction of a proper degree to the finger of the shooter in case of the pulling operation. When the reaction in case of the pulling operation is too weak, a relation between the trigger operation and the shooting operation of the light bullet is non-sensitive, and there is a danger that the light bullet is shot carelessly. When the reaction in case of the pulling operation is too strong, the barrel fluctuates in case of the trigger operation. As a result, the light bullet does not hit the target set using the gun sights. The actual bullet gun and the light bullet gun do not have an essential difference in the trigger operation and the reaction operation.
The reaction force corresponding to a dynamic displacement at the moment of the trigger operation acts on the finger, the arm (in case of the pistol) or the shoulder (in case of the rifle) of the shooter. The existence of such reaction becomes the cause of the necessity of the shooting training and is also the cause of the existence of the shooting game.
It is demanded to provide a special trigger apparatus for a light gun since an actual bullet is not shot from the light gun and reaction force is not present in the shooting operation of the light bullet. Also, the simplification of the trigger apparatus is demanded for the shooting game. Moreover, it is desirable that the light gun can be cheaply manufactured.